


Qualia

by InsalubriousActs



Category: Victorious
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Defying physics and logic in the name of fandom, F/F, OOCness, Ten Days of Promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsalubriousActs/pseuds/InsalubriousActs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The internal and subjective component of sense perceptions, arising from stimulation of the senses by phenomena. The redness of red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? If anyone is still out there clap three times and do the macarena! A'ight, if you've read anything I've posted and for some godforsaken albiet great reason liked it then, you should like to know for once it doesn't rhyme! Yay, three cheers for breaking the status quo! Off topic-sorry. So you're probably tired of me huh? No? I am. Anyway I'm waisting your time, that's a pretty hoe move.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters in any way... Because slavery has long since been abolished broski.

Her lips are red. Are they? I can't tell anymore. She's drinking, it doesn't stain the glass. I wonder why. How do they get so red...   
Is it considered lipstick if it never comes off? I could get it off. She's smiling now. She keeps biting her lip-why won't it come off! I'm obsessing now, I can't help it. I wanna ask her but, I'm pretty sure she'd think I'm an idiot. That's okay though. 'Cause now she's looking at me and I think she's coming over. She's looking at me like I'm insane. One perfectly arched eyebrow raised slightly on her face. She'd been talking for a while now; I haven't heard a word. How was it so red...and then I'm kissing her. And it's kinda perfect, and I really wanna do it again. I stepped back and blinked. Somehow I'm right where I was a few seconds ago. How is her lipstick still on? I'm sure I'm going crazy. She leaned in and loosely wrapped her fingers around my wrist. She's warm, it's hard not to get lost in it-I don't fight it. She's stopped talking now. She still looks ecstatic. I don't know why. And just like that she's talking again I should probably start listening.   
"Come with me?" She asks with a smile. I nodded dumbly. I don't know what's going on anymore. She tightened her hold on my wrist and pulled me along behind. Where are we going? I should ask. Does she even know my name? I hope not 'cause I don't know hers. She stopped.  
"Look-" she was pointing to the sky. It's so bright. She's looking at me again. How can her hold get me hot but, her stare give me chills? She's confusing, this is confusing. All I know is that her lips are red. And now she's holding my hand, and I'm lost again. It doesn't give me anymore clarity. I should say something, I haven't said a thing all night. I tugged on her hand, she looked at me. "What's your name?" I asked searching her eyes. She smiles that scarlet smile and giggled. "Cat. My name's Cat." Suddenly everything's clear. But, then she's kissing me and I can't remember my name. She stands up and takes out a pen. She grabbed my hand and started writing. She kissed me on my cheek and took off. I looked at my hand, she wrote her number... Wait- my name, she doesn't even know my name! "Wait!" She stopped but, didn't turn around. "Jade! My-my name's Jade..." She turned to me and laughed, and with a wink she was gone. I touched my face where she had been. Red. It came off...


End file.
